


what daddies are for

by KrashKat



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Daddy Frank, M/M, Short, little gee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrashKat/pseuds/KrashKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"daddy can i have the pink stuffie?" asked gerard shyly</p>
            </blockquote>





	what daddies are for

"daddy can i have the pink stuffie?" asked gerard shyly.  
frank smiled at this baby boy and nodded.Squealing in delight gerard went and picked it up.  
"is that all?" asked the cashier kindly staring at gerard who was bouncing up and down on the spot from excitement.  
"yes that's all"frank paid for the teddy and took gee home."thank you daddy"giggled gee happily.  
"it's okay baby boy"smiled frank at his baby  
letter there was cuddles and kisses all round.


End file.
